Disclosure is made for assembling molded forms of expanded polystyrene and reinforcements for poured concrete into the apertures of assembled molded forms, and the molded forms stay in place surrounding the poured concrete, to serve as a barrier for sound, heat transfer, and water leakage.
The molded expanded polystyrene forms also serve as a wall finish, or as a back-up for a decorated wall, mounted on furring strips attached to the wall of the expanded polystyrene molded form.